The Darkness of Salem
by RingoLover
Summary: When the Beatles take a quick trip up to Salem just to relax they get sucked into something much darker and dangerous than they ever expected. With mysterious deaths all over town will they survive or will the darkness take them down.
1. A Bad Feeling

**The Darkness of Salem:**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Beatles (although I wish I had a time machine to meet them and take them home with me) or anything else you may recognize... Please don't sue me! Hope u enjoy!

**Prologue**

"John! Put the knife down!" The bloody knife was pressed against the neck of a cowering man begging for his life. "They will pay for what the did!" The voice thundered, then the knife pulled back, his severed head fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The clock strikes midnight and a lone scream pierced through the night.

"Hurry up John! We are going to be late, I wanna get to Salem before night fall," Paul shouted rushing towards the car pulling a annoyed John along besides him. "This is trip will be just great if you lighten up a bit," Paul nudged John besides him while winking. John grimaced, "I have a bad feeling about this trip that's all."

"Aww is poor wittle Johnny is scared?" Ringo teased,

"Shut your trap Richard!"All the sudden loud laughter was heard behind the men. The men spin around to see George laughing hysterically. "What's so funny!" The two Beatles demand at the youngest then glare at each other. Paul then spoke up, "any who... Don't worry John we are only staying for a week,"

"Alright, I'll be just fine," John assured them. Under his breath so no can hear him "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."


	2. Bad driving,gum, and other misadventures

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Beatles or anything elaw you may recognize so please don't sue me! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: **_Bad driving, gum, and other misadventures_

"Does anyone have gum? I really would like some," George broke the awkward silence and looked around. "Seriously does anyone have gum, I really really want some please!" He cried out childishly.

"Um... Here I have some," Ringo passed over a packet of gum to George, "Thanks!" George exclaimed

shoving a piece or two in him mouth.

"I'm hungry, I want food!" Ringo stated looking around the bag at his feet for the sandwiches that were packed in case anyone wanted to eat along the way. He grabbed one out and took a huge bite of it. "Delicious!" He announced while food came out of his mouth, "anyone else want one?"

John's face turned an unnatural green as the car turned "please no one mention food," he begged. All the sudden the car lurched forward, "PAUUUULLLL don't go fast I'm gonna be sick!"

"What? I'm barely going the speed limit calm down!"

After some fighting, song writing, and John having Paul stop the car to puke they all finally arrived in Salem and we're parked in front of the giant Victorian house/hotel in front of them. Ringo rushes out of the car and kisses the ground in front of him "Thank god! We are alive!" George walked happily out of the car and skipped towards the hotel, with Ringo's packet of gum in hand. Paul casually walks towards the hotel lighting a cigarette. Finally John stumbles out of the car pale as a ghost "Remind me to never let Paul drive again," then precedes to puke in a bush. "What! I wasn't that bad!" He insisted as everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. The door to the hotel slammed open and loud shriek made the men cover their ears. A girl with an Victorian era dresses rushes out and grabs George's face with both her hands and cries out, "Ahhhh oh my goodness it's really you, I love you so so so much I have all your records!" The girl ranted still not letting go to a stunned George while the gum packet falls from his hands.

A man emerged from the open door running to the young girl still invading George's personal space. He pulls the girl away from George who is still unaware of what just happened. "I apologize for my daughter Janice she is a bit of a fan of you guys," the man apologizes. "A bit?" Paul whispers to Ringo standing next to who then tries to stifle a laugh. Another women in a Victorian dress exited the house and went over to the man and stood by him, "Sweetheart," she said to Janice, "Let's go inside and start dinner for our guests alright?"

"But Maaaaa, I want to stay and help them, do you know who they are! They are the Beatles! I'm not going inside I'm going to stay out here," Janice whined. The man bent towards Janice's ear and whispered to her, "Janice they are going to pay us a lot of money to stay here, and we will get lots of business, now go inside with your mother!" The women pulled Janice inside while the girl blew kisses to the Beatles and shouted out, " I Love You, and See You Later George" with that she winked at George and turned to go inside laughing like a person in an insane asylum. The Beatles turned towards each other and shared a look. This trip was going to be way more interesting then they thought.


	3. Don't Bother Me

**Disclaimer:** Once Again I so do not own the Beatles (I want to thoooo) or anything else you may possibly reconize! So please enjoy and don't sue me have a nice day

**Chapter 3: **_Don't bother Me_

_A dark figure watched the men walk into the house and snickered in delight. "That's the one, all these years I have waited finally someone with enough hatred to sustain me. John Lennon you better watch out."_

"Would you like some coffee?"

The man asked the Beatles as they sat around a huge fireplace after their long journey. "Yes Please!" George nodded his head enthusiastically with his mouth still stuffed with gum. After George's cup was filled the man spoke, "My name is Thomas. My wife Sarah, son James, daughter Janice, and I have ran this hotel for the past 15 years," he explained.

"Thank you so so so so so so much for letting us stay here Thomas! This place is sooooo beautiful," The youngest and usually the quietest Beatle shouted out with a huge smile on his face.

"Alrighty then, we'll be heading off to bed to get some rest for later," Ringo stood up dragging a hyper George with him. "I guess we will be going then thank you sir,"

"Yes thank you," John and Paul said following the others back to their rooms.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" A worried Ringo asked George who seemed out of it. "Ummmm fifteen-ish I assume."

"What am I holding in my hand?" Ringo questioned holding up a cigarette. "Oh I know that! It's a bright purple fork!" George exclaimed,

"How much gum and coffee did you have!" At that George guiltily passed Ringo his now empty gum packet and answered, "All of the gum and it got a little hazy around the third or fourth cup," Ringo looked at George who was literally shaking with energy. "Alright child," Ringo said guiding George back into his room, "let's get you to bed, you have had too much sugar and caffeine now get some rest,"

Ringo shoved George into his room and pushed him into bed, and then tucked him in really tight so he couldn't escape.

"Spit out the gum so you don't choke while sleeping," Ringo prompted to George who just covered his mouth with both hands and shook his head like a child. "Fine if you want to choke and die in your sleep that's fine," an annoyed Ringo walked out of the room hearing George muttering something about how he could hear colors and smell sounds and wondered if penguins have knees. Ringo shook his head and exited the room.

Paul walked down the dark hall and passed John's room and heard screams, crashing, and a weird mumbling that seemed to be in an different language, one that Paul had never heard before. He pounded on John's door extremely worried, "John what's wrong are you alright let me in!" He exclaimed, John's voice rang out from through the door, "leave me the _ alone you son of a _!"(please fill in the blanks with the words of your choose)

"John open this door before I kick it bloody down!" Then the door slammed open and in the doorway was John. His hair was all over, he had a crazed look in his eyes, and his clothes were torn and filthy. "John are you alright that was some racket in the room," a concerned Paul asked him.

"Fine I'm perfectly fine, I've never been better," a sinister smile spread across his face and the door slammed shut. Paul walked away from the door going back down to his room mumbling, "he must have had the coffee too."

Hey people! We have an interesting fact penguins do in fact have have knees in case you didn't know sooo... The more you know


	4. Something in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beatles or anything else BTW if by any chance your name is used we do not know you so if we accidentally kill you we apologize in advance so please don't sue us! Enjoy

**Chapter 4: **_Something in the Night_

Poor Lucille Walker came into town for her grandmother's funeral. The only living relative she had left was now dead. She had feared death in so many ways but she feared suicide the most, she wanted to die but couldn't do it herself . So someone else did it for her. Dead on the side of the road with wrists slit and a river of bright red blood flowing from each arm drowning her. Those eyes, the odd multicolored eyes that showed the fear of her last few moments on earth. She was gone never to return again.

"WAKE UP!" George ran into Ringo's room shaking him awake. "What do you want I'm tired," Ringo grumbled annoyed that his beauty sleep had been distributed. "Gum gum gum! I want gum," George exclaimed bouncing up and down. "That's the last thing you need, and get out I'm going to get dressed because now I can't sleep," Ringo glared at George who was practically bouncing of the walls_. Oh dear this is going to be an interesting day. _Those were Ringo's last thoughts before George attacked him with a pillow."GEORGE!"

"Why is George bouncing?" Paul questioned looking confused at the hyper Beatle sitting next to him at the breakfast table. "Oh! Yeah it's just withdrawal symptoms," explained a red eyed Ringo who then yawned loudly and put his head down on the table. "Withdrawal from what?"

"GUM do you have any I really want some gum?!" George who had quit bouncing and practically threw himself over the table desperate for some gum. "I don't have gum, but we can get some lat.." Paul started off as Ringo's head popped up from the table as he shouted, "NO! He can't have any gum he goes crazy it's like he's on drugs or something!"

"Who's on drugs?" John walked more like stumbled into the kitchen. " What the _ happened to you?!"(once again add the word of your choice) Ringo and Paul exclaimed both taking in his appearance. John looked death itself had walked into the kitchen. His hair was all over, his face was the color fresh snow, he had bags under his eyes, his eyes oh his eyes were bloodshot, on his face he sported a long red scratch from his forehead to his chin he still had blood over his face from it. "What? I'm perfectly fine" John asked confused to why they were looking at him oddly though George was still searching for gum and was unsuccessful. "John are you sure you are alright you have been acting strange lately?"

"Fellows I have never been better, why are you so worried?" At that John tilted forward and hit the ground with a loud thud. Paul then turns to Ringo, "told you he wasn't alright!"

"Search him does he have gum!"


	5. Blood Runs Cold

Once again another...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beatles or anything else you may recognize (big surprise!) so please enjoy chapter 5 it took me so long to write so LOVE IT OR ELSE... Whoops sorry not really violent

**Charter 5: **_Blood Runs Cold_

_"_We are not searching him for gum," that was the first thing that John heard when he came to. John found himself laying down on a cushy couch in the living room. He tried to lift his head but felt like it weighted a ton and he groaned. At the sound, the other Beatles turned their heads to John who was still struggling to get up. "Geez John you gave us a fright, thought you bloody died on that floor."

"Well I'm alright now, so help me up now," John said continuing to struggle getting up. "No way you are not going to get up, you need rest," Paul said pushing John back into laying down. "We are going to go to the store to get you medicine, bandages for that nasty cut on your face, and get some gum for George," A shriek of happiness came from George while Ringo just groaned in annoyance. John ran a hand down the side of his face and winced when his hand brushed his cut. "I must of scratched myself in my sleep," he mumbled. "Well we are going to go you get some rest we'll be back in a little while," Paul said following a skipping George out the door as Ringo slowly walked behind them.

The store, the three had found out was less than a mile away so they decided to walk, well Paul walked, George skipped, and Ringo was dragging himself behind the others thinking about how life could be so cruel. When they finally got to the store and went inside. The store was filled with police officers, "What happened?" Paul questioned one of the police officers.

"A girl committed suicide, we found her with her wrists slight open. Poor girl she was only 23 years old far to young, heard she lost everyone in her family and she was in town for her grandma's funeral," said the officer sympathetically. Another officer jumped into the conversation, "The one weird thing though was that her diamond necklace was missing, everyone knew that her grandmother gave it to her before she died, she always wore it, but the strangest thing was her eyes, Oh her eyes," The other officer paused and shook his head as if shaking away the image, "her eyes were multicolored red, blue, orange, purple, so many colors like a kaleidoscope, the doctor's say it was drugs. Her eyes I will never forget them no matter hard I try," with that the officer walked away. Soon the whole store was cleared of police. Ringo had a sad look on his face and whispered, "The the poor bird, horrible for someone to do that to themselves." (BTW a bird means girl according to my friend 'TheOriginalRiverSong' who is helping me out with this story so… The More You Know)

"Come on, let's go get what we need," Paul insisted trying to distract Ringo, George, and himself from the sadness they felt for the poor girl who died alone with no one left that cared for her.

Back at the Hotel:

John had finally gotten up from the couch and stumbled to his room it took him about 10-20 minuets to actually get to his room, but when he actually walked through the door, or more like once again stumbled into his room. When he almost made it fully to bed without falling he tripped and almost face planted the ground but caught the edge of a dresser near by. When he grabbed the dresser he grabbed something with it. He looked what was in his hand…

It was a diamond necklace coated in a thick layer of blood.


End file.
